kamisama_no_iutoorifandomcom-20200214-history
Sky-High Hopscotch
Sky-High Hopscotch (空中ケンパ, Kūchū Kenpa) is the eighth challenge, and first of Acid Mana challenges, Akashi encounter in chapter 85 of the second season. He and other participants (taken from Kamimaro's games) have to travel to the other side by jumping on alphabetical discs that disappear after touched once. The concept is the same as hopscotch, but it takes place thousands of feets above ground and is scattered with numbers and letters. Slipping or falling from the disc will lead to death. Rules *Players will need to hop to the next large disc and forth step on each letter to spell out the time regarding to the scarecrow's question. *Players can only advance by hopping with one leg, switching or jumping with both feet will cause the player to fall out of imbalance. *An exception to using both of your feet is when the plate is of the same letter. (e.g. standing on letter p's will not disappear) *The disc will disappear if it has been leaped on once. *Players have 24 hours (72 minutes) on the scarecrow clock to complete the task or else the plates will disappear and everyone loses. *Unlocking a number plate can only allow one person to mark their territory, anyone else jumping on it afterwards will leap to their death. Plot Akashi wakes up in a bunch with a group of players he hasn't met yet after falling consciousness to Mana (sister of Kami and possible culprit behind the mysterious powers) and notices an array of plates with letters ahead of him. He hops onto one plate with one leg, which prompted all of them to follow along. Tasuku predicts that it is the game of hopscotch, revealing the atmosphere taking place above ground 634m in the air. Akashi realises that he can only hop on the same leg but can use both if the plate is of the same letter. They made it to the other side, but the large disc turns into a number, happening to all players around a large circle that is of a clock. Before they went forward to the scarecrow, Tasuku mentions Aoyama when Akashi kept throwing the word 'beef' around. He revealed that they were surviving together in the cube when Aoyama had a mental breakdown from his classmates' deaths. Just as they start to hop towards the scarecrow in the middle, plates of all alphabetical letters emerged along with the words 'Don't touch the harvested potatoes' from the scarecrow. The game gets confusing for Akashi and others as other players dashed to the middle and got themselves torn by the birds nearby. Akashi comes to the seclusion that what the scarecrow saying isn't about the harvested potatoes, rather it's about what time is it. He explains to the group that what's said was misheard English (for example 'haba naissu ne' sounds like 'have a nice day' but it means 'there's no gap') and the scarecrow's arms are used as arms to a clock. The hands swiveled to one o'clock and Tasuku spells out the word 'one' on each plate, unlocking a new number plate and everyone else rushing towards it. It's shown that the person reaching to the plate first secures their position and puts them as one of the twelve people surviving. Every three minutes the hands will cycle to the next plate, giving time for the player to spell out the next number. When all the players of the game realize how to clear the game, they rush forward the alphabet letter plates to spell the number. Participants *Akashi Yasuto *Higashihama Tasuku *Tenma Yuu *Yasu Chinatsu *Pikakin *Yamada Genki *Shirakawa Basara *Ujihara Sai *Tokitou Johnny Hideki *Kinta *At least another 90 other participants Category:Games Category:Second season